Crazy Love : Tornado & Volcano
by deestoria
Summary: "Sialan! Kau tidak berguna." / "Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?" / "Aku mau pergi darimu!" / "Biar aku sembuhkan." / "Jangan menyentuhku pembohong!" / "Siapa dia?" / "Aku bilang aku minta maaf. Jangan pergi." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Read Detail Info - RnR


**CRAZY LOVE**

**Tornado & Volcano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Repost Copyright October - 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Information : Boys Love / Hurt - Comfort / Mature / Oneshot**

**Warning : Alternate Universe - Out Of Character - Typos - Bad Words - Bad Attitude**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, ini epep repost. Aslinya dialognya pake bahasa Inggris tapi Dee coba pake bahasa Indo. Jadi kalo ga pas, ya maklum. Anyway, kata-kata kotor juga tindakannya jangan ditiru ya. Epep ini berdasar video klipnya Love The Way You Lie, lagu favoritnya Dee, hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit siang mulai beranjak sore. Di dalam sebuah dapur yang ada di rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota, terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berbincang. Di hadapan mereka tampak beberapa botol minuman beralkohol yang telah kosong.

Penampilan keduanya terlihat asal dan berantakan. Chanyeol tampak duduk dengan bertelanjang dada, kakinya berada di atas meja makan dalam posisi menyilang. Mulutnya sesekali menghisap rokok yang ada di sela jari kirinya dan mengepulkan asapnya ke udara. Di hadapannya, Baekhyun terlihat hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan. Laki-laki itu duduk seraya mengangkat satu kakinya ke kursi, tangannya memainkan botol minuman yang sudah kosong. Manik cokelatnya menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Apa yang kita makan malam ini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku malas memasak."

Chanyeol berdecih, "Sialan! Kau tidak berguna."

Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Brengsek!", jari tengahnya ditunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menghisap rokoknya dalam dan mematikannya, "Aku mau mandi. Lebih baik kau siapkan makan malam karena aku lapar sekali.", Chanyeol pun beranjak dari duduknya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas. Keduanya belum berbelanja. Mereka merasa malas untuk melakukannya lagi pula uang mereka pas-pasan. Baekhyun pun membuat ramyun. Dia tengah mengaduk ramyun ketika ponsel Chanyeol bergetar di meja makan. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan hal itu, namun ponsel itu bergetar cukup lama hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan selesai memasak penasaran lalu menghampiri meja makan untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungi Chanyeol. Matanya membulat dengan emosi terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Keparat!", Baekhyun membanting keras ponsel Chanyeol hingga hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek!?", Chanyeol yang baru saja dari kamar mandi terkejut ketika melihat ponselnya dibanting oleh Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga namja itu sedikit goyah, "Dasar pembohong! Bajingan! Kau pembohong Yeol! Aku benci padamu! Kenapa kau bohong padaku hah!? Kenapa!?", Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol.

"Sial! Apa yang kau bicarakan Baek!?", Chanyeol mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo! Kau berselingkuh! Kau keparat Yeol! Dasar penipu!" cerca Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengannya Baek. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku hah!?"

Baekhyun meludah tepat wajah Chanyeol, "Pembohong! Brengsek kau Yeol!". Chanyeol terlihat geram dengan sikap Baekhyun.

PLAKKK!

Suara tamparan yang berasal dari tangan Chanyeol terdengar dan mendarat mulus di wajah Baekhyun, "Jaga bicaramu Baek! Dasar jalang!"

"Aku!? Kau bilang aku jalang? Kalau aku jalang, lalu kau apa hah!? Manusia biadab!", Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol namun laki-laki jangkung itu balik mendorong Baekhyun, "Ayo lawan aku Baek."

"Biadab! Keparat!", Baekhyun memukul wajah Chanyeol kuat. Meski tinggi badan mereka berbeda, namun tangan Baekhyun sanggup menjangkau wajah Chanyeol bahkan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tampan itu. Pukulan Baekhyun cukup keras mengingat dia pernah belajar hapkido.

"Aku benci padamu brengsek!", Baekhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana jalang?", Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Aku mau pergi darimu!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, "Tidak, kau tidak akan ke mana-mana. Kemari kau sialan!"

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini!", Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol tapi laki-laki justru malah menghempaskan Baekhyun ke tembok.

"Aaargh!" erang Baekhyun karena punggungnya terbentur cukup keras ke tembok akibat dorongan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol memukul tembok kuat tepat di sebelah kepala Baekhyun membuatnya mau tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh darimu dengan siapapun, tidak juga dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku Baek?"

"Cih, pembohong! Kalau tidak, kenapa dia menelfonmu? Kenapa!? Aku tidak bodoh Yeol. Sekarang minggir, aku mau pergi. Kita selesai.", Baekhyun berusaha lepas dari kurungan tangan Chanyeol, namun kembali Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok.

"Aaargh! Kau menyakitiku bodoh!"

"Biar aku sembuhkan.", Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Baekhyun tidak menolak. Mulut keduanya beradu dengan bersilat lidah, saling mengulum dan bertukar saliva, Chanyeol menjilati leher Baekhyun, membuat si pemilik leher mengerang nikmat dengan mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada di atas sofa. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dengan keduanya masih berciuman panas. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia menatap Baekhyun, "Percayalah padaku Baek. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Chanyeol turut duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang terlihat berpikir. Chanyeol tahu persis bagaimana Baekhyun sangat membenci Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat mereka. Kyungsoo dendam pada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo akan memberikan apa pun yang Chanyeol mau asal Chanyeol bersamanya.

Chanyeol sendiri juga muak dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu bahkan sering mencelakai Baekhyun dan membuat hubungan mereka kacau. Kyungsoo memang masalah bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Setelah sekian lama, ternyata dia masih mengejar Chanyeol dan masih mengusik hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun demi apa pun. Meski jika hidup bersama Kyungsoo, hidupnya akan sangat terjamin. Namun dia lebih memilih hidup apa adanya yang penting Baekhyun bersamanya.

.

.

.

Cukup lama dalam keheningan, tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, "Baek."

"Jangan menyentuhku pembohong!", Baekhyun kembali emosi dan memukuli Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu beranjak meraih jaketnya dan pergi.

"Dasar jalang! Mau ke mana kau!?" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik, menunjukkan jari tengahnya dan kembali melenggang pergi. Sementara Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun lalu menendang pintu seraya menggeram marah.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat Chanyeol tengah menikmati sebotol vodka di ruang makan, sendirian. Baekhyun belum kembali sejak pergi tadi. Mata bulatnya sekali-kali melirik ke arah jam. Chanyeol meneguk kembali vodkanya hingga habis lalu melemparkan botol kosong itu ke sembarang arah hingga pecah. Namja itu berdiri meraih jaketnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah bar. Matanya menyisir ke seluruh penjuru bar. Amarah terlihat di matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah bercanda di meja bilyard bersama seorang laki-laki. Mereka terlihat mesra dan akrab. Chanyeol melangkah dengan emosi, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol pun terkesiap.

Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram bahu laki-laki yang tengah berbincang dengan Baekhyun.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah laki-laki itu. Membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai dan Chanyeol tanpa ampun kembali memukulinya.

"Bodoh! Hentikan! Hentikan brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun.

"Sial! Kau gila! Aku membencimu keparat!", Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu menghentikan aksinya memukul, sejenak dia menatap Baekhyun yang keluar bar lalu kembali mendaratkan pukulan di wajah laki-laki yang tadi bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencengkeram bajunya, "Jangan pernah lagi menyentuhnya atau aku akan membunuhmu. Brengsek!". Chanyeol pun melangkah menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat duduk di pinggir pintu bar seraya meneguk vodka yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan. Matanya menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu kembali membuang pandangannya. Chanyeol mengambil botol vodka yang dipegang Baekhyun dan membuangnya ke jalan hingga pecah.

"Apa yang-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dia mencengkeram tangan itu erat, tidak peduli meski Baekhyun meronta kesakitan.

"Lepaskan tanganku Yeol! Sial! Kau menyakitiku bodoh! Lepaskan!", Baekhyun masih meronta.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menggubris. Tujuannya hanya membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah mereka yang memang berjarak cukup dekat dengan bar. Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya, langkahnya terdengar terseret.

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

Chanyeol menendang pintu hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Laki-laki itu masih setia menyeret tangan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya menghempaskannya ke sofa.

"Siapa dia!?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menatap namja itu, "Apa!?"

"Laki-laki yang bersamamu di bar. Siapa dia!?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol geram, dia lalu membalikkan meja membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Brengsek! Apa kau sudah gila hah!?", Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan ini. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu. Cukup Yeol. Kita sudah berakhir.", Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka.

"Aaargh! Sial!", Chanyeol pun menyusul Baekhyun.

Dia melihat Baekhyun tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke tas. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia mendekati Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek." ucap Chanyeol seraya mencoba menyentuh bahu Baekhyun.

"Jangan menyentuhku Yeol!", Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

Nafas Chanyeol naik turun, dia terlihat berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf. Jangan pergi.", sekali lagi Chanyeol berucap maaf. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Chanyeol meraih pakaian Baekhyun yang hendak dimasukkan ke tas dan membuangnya begitu juga tas Baekhyun.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang maaf supaya kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku Baek!? Aku bilang maaf Baek! Maaf!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Cukup lama keduanya beradu, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun pergi dari kamar itu.

"Apa aku harus mengikatmu supaya kau tidak pergi dariku!? Aku bicara padamu jalang!", Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Dia membanting apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya. Baekhyun tidak mau bertengkar, dia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Chanyeol menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, "Buka pintunya Baek! Keluar!"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi, dia menghela nafas. Dia merasa lelah, bukan secara fisik, tapi psikis.

"Sialan! Dasar brengsek!" seru Chanyeol seraya menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras sampai membuat Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Chanyeol duduk di kursi meja makan. Laki-laki jangkung itu menunduk menatap botol vodka yang masih terisi cukup penuh di hadapannya dan terlihat melamun. Di sela jari tangan kirinya mengapit sebatang rokok yang hampir habis.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap arah kamar mandi, menunggu sosok Baekhyun. Namun nihil. Chanyeol meneguk botol vodkanya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia melihat Baekhyun duduk di samping pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah tertunduk.

Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka, membuka kotak yang ada di bawah tempat tidur, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, namja itu kembali menuju kamar mandi. Matanya menatap Baekhyun, dia lalu mendekati laki-laki itu dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah boneka teddy bear kecil. Boneka teddy bear yang merupakan boneka pertama yang diberikan Chanyeol tepat saat ulang tahun Baekhyun. Boneka yang selalu bisa menenangkan Baekhyun. Boneka yang selalu menemani Baekhyun tidur ketika Chanyeol tidak ada di sampingnya. Masih terngiang di ingatan Baekhyun, bagaimana dia sangat sedih ketika boneka teddy bear itu terjatuh di jalan dan Chanyeol rela menyusuri jalan cukup lama untuk bisa menemukan boneka itu lagi.

Tangan Baekhyun menerima boneka itu. Tidak ada ucapan apa pun. Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak, sementara Baekhyun memeluk boneka itu. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata seraya mengingat memori indah kebersamaannya dan Chanyeol berharap itu akan membuatnya lebih baik.

.

.

.

Malam itu dilalui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara terpisah. Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari menerobos masuk menembus jendela dapur. Ya, dia tidur di kursi meja makan. Namja itu beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun tidur di sofa. Tubuh itu meringkuk, mungkin karena menahan dingin semalaman. Dia juga terlihat memeluk boneka yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Dia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi itu. Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengelus wajah Baekhyun membuatnya membuka mata perlahan. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mengetahui Chanyeol tengah mengelus wajahnya. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk kedua kakinya sementara tangannya memegang boneka teddy bear. Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah melukaimu sampai seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Baek. Aku minta maaf dan ku mohon, percayalah padaku."

Mata Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana, namun tidak ada. Sebrengsek apa pun Chanyeol, sekasar dan seburuk apa pun dia, Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakan Bekhyun dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun meragukan itu setelah hampir 5 tahun lebih mereka bersama memperjuangkan cinta yang mereka miliki dari cibiran juga tentangan banyak pihak. Mereka bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarga, teman dan sahabat, uang, kedudukan, semuanya. Memutuskan hidup hanya berdua, saling bergantung, berbagi suka duka.

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan dirinya ke dada bidang kekasih yang dicintainya itu. Kepala Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Aku juga minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu brengsek.". Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu jalang.". Keduanya pun berpelukan dengan ditemani sinar matahari yang menerpa dari balik jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi bagaimana? Hahah. Nistakah? Ya pasti. Kekeke. Dee cuman berharap ChanBaek shipper bisa menikmati epep absurd ini walau isinya gejos. Inget ya, jangan tiru kata-kata kotornya juga tindakannya, ppyong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
